A wiring prohibited region, where installation of an electronic component and a wiring is prohibited, is set in a printed circuit board provided with a wireless module in order to enhance radiation efficiency of an antenna. With the wiring prohibited region, design flexibility of the wireless module decreases. For example, it is necessary to consider the wiring prohibited region even if an electronic component is installed on a surface of the printed circuit board opposite to a surface provided with the wireless module in order to downsize a product.